Micro-actuators have been formed on insulators or other substrates using micro-electronic techniques such as photolithography, vapor deposition and etching. Such micro-actuators are often referred to as micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) devices.
Optical switching technologies are being developed for optical communication and display systems. Known MEMS (microelectromechanical switch) approaches include electrostatic, magnetic, piezoelectric and thermal mechanical MEMS devices, which employ thin mirrors to reflect a light beam. These known approaches can involve complex position control systems, and utilize fragile structures which can provide low yield and reliability. High voltages of 200V or more to generate enough force to rotate the mirror can lead to integration difficulties and reliability problems. High quality mirror surfaces can be difficult to achieve due to thinness of the mirror plate and stresses applied during the fabrication processes. Another known MEMS approach employs inkjet fabrication technology, using high power for static holding power, and N×N mirrors to achieve N×N cross connects in an optical switching system due to its one dimensional approach. The inkjet approach is relatively slow due to its thermal actuation, and requires relatively large amounts of die space to achieve N×N cross connects.
It would be useful to provide an optical switch device which is reliable, relatively low cost, highly integrated, low power, and high speed.